


A Visual Appreciation

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Facial Hair, M/M, No actual sex, Ray just watches and laughs, and drooling over Michael, facial hair kink?, just gavin being a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at that beard Ray. I want to feel it between my thighs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visual Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone after looking at that photo of Michael modelling the grand heist shirt I'm sorry okay

"Fucking look at him Ray!" Gavin whined, eyes floating over his computer screen at the latest photo uploaded to the RT store. What had started off as sheer, innocent curiosity after over hearing Michael was modelling the new shirt had grown and blossomed into six straight minutes of whinged adoration when Gavin convinced Ray to check it out with him whilst they were on their lunch break and the office was empty.

Gavin sighed as he stared at the screen and Michael stared at him, his body thrown backwards in a visual _fuck you_ and a cocksure smirk on his face. The red jumpsuit he wore in homage to their video was unzipped to the waist, showing off the new _Grand Heist_ shirt.

 

"He looks like a greasy mechanic." Gavin sighed as he reached out to stroke the photo gently with the tip of his finger. The lift dusting of rare facial hair dusting Michael's chin was too good to resist.

"You're such A pervert." Ray scoffed but Gavin chose to ignore him in favour of zooming in the webpage obsessively. "I think I love him" He visibly swooned, legs kicking across the plastic of his desk chair.

Ray looked over again and rolled his eyes, earning a sharp glare from Gavin, who then proceeded to swivel the monitor around to face him, wires bending so severely that it would've made Ryan's skin crawl.

"Come on Ray!" Gavin continued to whine , ponying at the photo. "Not even you can't pretend he doesn't look hot!"

"Hey, I didn't actually _say_ anything!" Ray threw his hands up defensively, rocking back in his desk chair. Gavin responded by silently admiring the photo for another few tense seconds, until once again he sighed, leant forwards with his head in his hands and a dopey smile across his face 

"Look at that _beard_ Ray. I want to feel it between my thighs.” 

"What's this about thighs?" Michael's voice filled the room and the door clicked shut behind him, causing Gavin to jump in a characteristically Gavin way- ripping the HDMI cable frantically out of his monitor so the webpage was completely hidden.

Ray kept Michael's attention whilst Gavin scrambled to cover his tracks, because despite how ridiculously the Brit was behaving, Gavin was his friend and he'd had his striking crush on Michael for as long as they'd known eachother.

(and sure... maybe Michael _did_ look kind of hot. Not that he was looking. Not at all.)

"Hey?"

It then occurred to Gavin that neither of the two had answered his original question, which sent him into a mumbling state of panic- barely able to stutter out the words: "Uh... me and Ray were just , uh... talking." as Ray glared at him and Michael took his seat between them with a sceptical frown on his face. He scratched at his chin thoughtfully.

"Just talking?" he smirked, and Gavin felt his body freeze completely "About what, thighs?"

Ray looked over at Gavin- as clearly the Brit was the one to dig them into the mess in the first place therefore he should've been the one to dig them out, but it was much too late.

Gavin was already lost in the view.

It was Michael, (it was _always_ Michael) running his fingers through the light fuzz of facial hair at his chin, rocking back in his chair as his computer started up and tapping his foot restlessly. Gavin was practically drooling, so Ray gripped his fists and took over, rescuing them both with one simple phrase.

"It was an _X-ray + Vav_ thing."

Michael nodded ( _ahh_ ) clearly satisfied by the lie and turned his attention back to his computer, reaching across his desk to switch in the laptop. he reached up to scratch his chin again under Gavin's restless gaze, and Ray smirked to himself, an idea already growing in his brain.

"Growing a bit more than peach fuzz there, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk directly in Gavin's direction. As expected, the Brit blushed furiously and dragged his eyes back towards his blank computer in hope that Michael wouldn't notice his behaviour.

It was convinient (for Gavin) that Michael was probably the least observant fucker on the planet, and didn't blink an eye at Gavin's heavy breaths.

"Haven't shaved in a week or so." he explained with a shrug "Don't worry- it'll probably be gone by tomorrow."

" _No_!"

It was then that Michael stopped and turned to face Gavin, who again froze completely as Michael's eyes settled on him.

" _What?"_

There was a pause.

"Nothing."

Gavin swallowed thickly as -with one last perlplexed glance- Michael turned back to his screen, fondly muttering _"Fucking retard_ " under his breath as he pulled his headphones on.

Once Michael was clearly out focus, Gavin rolled back away from his desk in his chair and sighed in relief as Ray pulled faces at him behind Michael's turned back.

Gavin responded by flipping him off- trying to put all thoughts of Michael's facial hair and thighs and the rest of his lovely, lovely self completely out of his mind.

Well maybe not  _completely._  It was a possibility that several Images of Michael's facial hair tickling his inner thigh made it through and promptly situated themselves into the wank bank for later.


End file.
